


Drama Centered Around Stolen Socks

by tiedyepieinthesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyepieinthesky/pseuds/tiedyepieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing socks and first date anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Centered Around Stolen Socks

“CASTIEL!”

Although he wasn’t entirely sure why, Cas shot out of his seat and stiffened.

“CASTIEL, YOU ASSHAT!  WHERE ARE YOU?”

“I’m in the library,” he called, deliberately stopping his voice from shaking.  “What’s the matter, Dean?”

As Dean lumbered down the hall, Cas tried to remember the last time Dean had used his full name.  Oh that’s right, when he summoned him.

When the pounding stopped, Cas looked up to see the furious form of Dean in front of him.  His fists were balled at his sides, the muscles in his arm tensed.

“What.  Have.  You.  Done.  With.  My.  Socks?”

Cas was astonished.  He’d only seen Dean this angry a handful of times and it was almost always directed at a monster--or Sam.

“Your...socks?” Cas asked.

“Yes, Cas.  My socks.  I’ve told you a million times not to borrow my clothes without asking--”

“A million times is impossible, Dean,” Cas clarified.  “We’ve only known each other for five years.  We haven’t even spoken a million times, much less about your attire--”

“I was exaggerating!” Dean said and threw up his hands in exasperation.  “And that’s so not the point!  I need to find my lucky socks--”

“Your ‘lucky’ socks?” Cas interrupted.

Dean blushed tomato red, but there was no taking that back.  “Yes,” he admitted.  “I always wear those socks when I feel like I need a bit of luck.  Solo-hunts, dates, that sort of thing.”

Cas’s brow furrowed.  “I don’t understand what you need your lucky socks for, Dean.  We are just watching a film together…”

Cas trailed off puzzled, and Dean waited cheeks burning with embarrassment.  When it became clear Cas wasn’t going to get it, Dean continued.

“It’s just going to be us tonight...we’re going to the movies…”

Cas tilted his head to the right, waiting for further clarification.

Dean threw his hands up.  “We’re going on a date, Cas!”

“Oh!” Cas exclaimed.  “I see.”

Dean practically sprinted out of the room and returned with a few moments later with less fortunate socks, his worn boots, and a flustered expression.

“Let’s go,” he muttered as he stormed past Cas to the car.  Cas followed with a grin.

 

Sam gagged when he pulled his duffel out of the “borrowed” car’s trunk.  Holding the bag as far out in front of him as he could, he walked to his room, already fantasising about a hot shower.  He dumped it on the floor in front of the bed and unzipped it, releasing a stench even worse than the one in the car.  Quickly, he pulled Dean’s gross socks out with a pleased smile.  Luck had nothing to do with it.


End file.
